


“I know you didn’t ask for this.”

by Xhaira



Series: Fictober 2019 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fictober 2019, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: Xhaira will be leaving his village to begin his Chiefdom Journey soon.





	“I know you didn’t ask for this.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is late because work was exhausting and I didn't have the energy to write last night. I struggled towards the end, as usual, but it's finished. I plan to still try to crank out Day 5 of Fictober sometime today but if it never posts then I'll just be a day behind for a while lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

A fierce chill in the room was the first thing that Xhaira noticed upon waking up, the second being that his mate’s warm body wasn’t next to him despite the hour. 

Blinking, Xhaira sat up and looked around their bedroom. The fire in the hearth was nearly dead, the small flames searching desperately for something to feed them. Rolling out and up from the bedding, Xhaira made his way to the hearth and added more logs, fanning them gently until they took and the fire returned to heating the room.

Moving out of the bedroom, Xhaira walked towards the living area. “Auri?”

The older miqo’te was sitting at his desk, concentrating on the papers in front of him. “Go back to bed, Sugar. I’m just getting some work done.”

Frowning at his tone, Xhaira stepped towards his mate. “It’s the middle of the night Auri. Why are you working at this hour?” He stopped next to the desk. “You’ve been acting strange lately. Is everything alright?”

Aurion sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Yes, I’m fine. Really. Just a little busy.” Turning to Xhaira, he tried to soften his face. “You need to get some rest. Your Journey begins in a few days. Relish a warm bed and undisturbed rest while you can.” Aurion put his glasses back on and turned his attention back to the stack of paperwork.

Xhaira stared down at his soulmate in silence. They’d been mated for four years now, and knew each other so much more as each season turned. Hiding things from each other became increasingly difficult, which was a pain for surprises and gifts, but useful when they were hurting.

And Aurion was definitely hurting. He tried to hide his pain behind gruffness and isolation, sometimes taking on more work than necessary to keep himself occupied. But what could be the source? What could be bothe-- 

_ “You need to get some rest. Your Journey begins in a few days…” _

Oh. 

Xhaira stood there for another moment before reaching down to cover the paper Aurion was currently reading through. His mate looked up, annoyed. “Xhaira. I’ve got work to do. Please move your hand.”

Shaking his head, Xhaira reached out his other hand to rub through Aurion’s hair. “I know you didn’t ask for this.” His soulmate froze, face going blank. Xhaira continued. “I know you didn’t ask for this, and I know it’s not fair.” He pressed his forehead to Aurion’s, looking directly into his eyes. “But I hope that you’ll forgive me and wait for me to come back.”

They stayed that way, the silence heavy in the room as they stared into each others’ eyes. After a moment, Aurion took off his glasses again, placing them on the desk before pushing back his chair and standing. “There’s nothing to forgive, Sugar. I’m sorry I’ve been acting up but…” He pushed his fingers into Xhaira’s hair, pulling his soulmate closer. “I don’t know what to do. I’ve lived most of my life in isolation, and I was happy that way. But then you came along and spoiled me.” Dropping his head down into his mate’s neck, Aurion spoke through clenched teeth. “Spoiled me with your presence, your voice, your touch...and now it’s all being ripped away by some gods damned Chiefdom Journey!”

Xhaira wrapped his arms around Aurion, pulling his mate back towards their bedroom. By the time he settled both of them in bedding, Aurion was crying. Tears were a very rare occurrence in the older miqo’te, the display revealing more about the turmoil he was experiencing.

“Auri…” Xhaira began, his own eyes beginning to shine with tears. “I love you so much. I’m so sorry to be the cause of this pain. I wish that I didn’t need to go this Journey. Or if I could, I would take you with me. But…” he trailed off.

Aurion lifted his head, wiping his eyes. “...but you can’t. I’m needed here. We both have our duties to fulfill.” Sniffling, he attempted to wipe the rest of the tears away. “We’ll fulfill our duties with pride. But it’ll be awful. Five years…”

Xhaira sighed and rubbed at his own eyes before gently kissing Aurion. “Five years is a long time. But I’ll write to you whenever I can. And there are no rules against me stopping by when my travels bring me near Nayyirzamin.” They shared another kiss. “I’m going to miss you Aurion. I’m going to go and try to gain experience, knowledge, and wisdom for our village. But when I come back at my 30th summer, it will be for good. And I hope that things between us will be like I never left.”

Aurion nodded. “Nothing will change. I will always wait for you. I love you, Xhaira.”


End file.
